Justice
"The people in our lives have much to teach us. In your case, each one is a lesson to be learned. With their aid, you can discover the truth that lies at the center of this web." This is the twelfth challenge of Hand of Fate 2. Quest Summary Help defend the Imperial fort against waves of Northerner attacks! Northerner: Prepare for Combat against Northerners. Precision: You will need to demonstrate great Precision in order to win the day. Chance: Be prepared for Chance Card Gambits. Deck Composition Companion: 1 Objectives * Report to the Imperial Fort * X Wood (starts at 0) * X Stone (starts at 0) * X Soldiers (starts at 20) * Gather Wood * Return Wood to Fort * Fort Defence: X of 900 (starts at 0) * Obtain Justice for Roldan * Defeat the Northerner Army Challenge-Specific Cards * Journey North * Imperial Fort * General Store * News from the Fort * Light Forest * Mountains * Mountain River * Raiding Party * Dense Woods * Narrow Ravine * Quarry * Invaders at the Gates * Greyfell Tunnel * Fort Overrun * Northerner Village Token Requirements Gold Token * Defeat the boss (Obtain Justice for Roldan) * Defeat the Northerner Army (500 soldiers required) Silver Token * Defeat the boss (Obtain Justice for Roldan) Boss Northern Champion Rewards Gold Token For helping the Empire crush the Northern village... Equipment * Will of the Northerner Encounters None Silver Token For defeating the Northerner's Champion... Equipment * Shield of Aegle * Northern Justice * Spiked Boneguard * Coward's Bane Encounters * Carriage of the Departed * Spyglass * Illicit Trade * Raider Prevention Supplies For defeating the Northerner's Champion, your Supplies have been added to. * Worker's Hammer Walkthrough This challenge is known for its difficulty, so a walkthrough section has been provided for getting the Gold Token for those who wish to use it. Note: Fighting the Northern Tokens will not remove them or slow them down. It's best to avoid them when you land on them. Defending the Fort does not seem to reduce how many soldiers lost. The higher the Fort defense, the fewer soldiers lost per attack. Recruiting soldiers to gather resources also uses up soldiers. Focus on upgrading defenses and ideally gather as many resources with each batch of 20 soldiers as possible before returning. # Report to the Imperial Fort # Gather all 100 wood from Light Forest (You can gather multiple times before returning to Fort. Each time you land on Light Forest you will gather 30, 40 or 50 Wood depending on Precision Gambit results) # Build Spikes 30 Wood +80 Def # Gather Stone 1x (You can gather multiple times before returning to Fort. Each time you gather stone you can get 10, 20 or 30 Stone depending on Card Gambit results) # Build Bridge (30 Wood, 4 Stone, 10 Soldiers) then return to Fort # Build Joinery to increase Wood structure build speed (25 Wood, 5 Stone, ? Days) # Cross Bridge to Gather 80+ Wood from Dense Forest (You can gather multiple times before returning to Fort. Each time you land on Dense Forest you will gather 30, 40 or 50 Wood depending on Precision Gambit results) # Build Palisade (80 Wood +190 Def, 5 turns) # Gather Stone (1x ideally) and pick a Success card to open tunnel # Re-enforce tunnel (20 Wood, 20 Stone, 20 Soldiers) then return to Fort for Soldiers # Gather 70+ Wood from Dense forest # Build Gatehouse (70 Wood, 10 Stone +150 Def, 3-4 turns) # Gather Wood # Build Barbican (40 Wood, 15 Stone +180 Def, 4 Turns) # Gather Wood and/or Stone as needed for Ballista and Central Tower # Build Ballista (60 Wood +120 Def, 5 turns) # Gather Wood and/or Stone # Build Central Tower (110 Wood, 35 Stone, +250 Defense, 6 Turns). When fully complete, 1000/1000 Def, no soldiers will be lost from Northern attacks. # Talk to Imperial Fort # Avoid encountering the Northern Army by taking the path through the tunnel to reach Encampment. Otherwise fighting them will cost 100+ soldiers # Defeat the Northern forces at their encampment Category:Challenges